I'm Responsible
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: Freddy and Katie are expecting thier first child. Freddy is terrified, he'll be responsible for a life. What if he does something wrong? This fic is basically just the trials that the couple will go through during Katie's pregancy.
1. You're Pregnant?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock, or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I do own the new baby though.

**A/N:** I have a co-writer in this fic, star-goddess-sunaru. She'll write a couple chapters later on!

**411:** Freddy and Katie are both 29. The 2 were wed about 6 months ago. School of Rock broke up 4 years ago. The band still gets together every 2 months to jam, though. I got the inspiration for this fic from the song With Arms Wide Open, by Creed.(I just wanted to let you know!)

Katie flew down the stairs to Freddy, sitting on the couch. He was tapping lightly on the table when he heard Katie fly down the stairs.

"Katie, what's the matter?" he asked her nervously.

"Ohmigod! Freddy you'll never believe this!" Katie said between large gasps.

"What?!? What?!?"

"We...I..."

"Sit down and think about what you need to tell me," Freddy said as he patted the cushion next to him.

Katie sat down and took one deep breath to calm herself down.

"I'm pregnant, Freddy. You are going to be a father!"

Freddy just stared at her, wide-eyed. "What?" He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. "You...you're...pregnant?" he stammered.

"YES!!!!" Katie shouted as she wrapped her arms around him.

Freddy felt indescribable. His feelings were a mixture of fear, excitement, and love. He and Katie had talked bout having a child and finally decided to about 3 weeks ago. At the time that was what he wanted, he wanted someone he could raise to be just as cool as he was. (Yeah, he still has little egotistic moments.) Now he couldn't get his head around the fact that in 9 months he was going to be someone's dad! He had to tell Zack. He picked up the phone and called his best pal.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Zack. It's Freddy."

"What's up dude?"

"Katie just told me something that will change my life forever."

"Well...what did she say?" Zack questioned.

"I'mgoingtobeadad."

"What? I didn't get that."

"I'm going to be someone's dad."

"NO WAY!!!!!! Congratulations, dude!"

"Thanks." Freddy said in monotone.

"You don't sound so thrilled."

"Yeah, I'm really happy but I'm also scared out of my mind! I'm going to be responsible for a life! I don't know if I can handle that."

"Freddy, you need to calm down and just think about how much you and Katie will love the kid. You will be an awesome father! You give me advice and stuff all the time! I listen to you and everything turns out okay!"

"Yea but..."

Zack cut him off, "But what? You have nothing to worry about!"

"Alright dude, you were a big help but I have to go."

"I'll talk to you again at practice. It's on Saturday, don't forget!"

"I won't. I gotta go, see you Saturday man. Thanks for the advice."

"See you dude. I'm glad I could help."

Freddy hung up. Zack was right if he was as good a best friend as he was father than he would have nothing to worry about. He should talk to Katie though. She should know that he is a little scared.


	2. So Am I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SOR or any characters that show up in my story that were involved in the movie.

**A/N:** Thank you so much to those who reviewed. You guys put me in such a good mood!!! I swear my friends thought I was crazy! lol

Chapter 2

Freddy walked outside into the brisk fall air. He needed to take a walk, a long walk. Before he left he told Katie he'd be back in about half an hour. She needed to call her mom anyway.

He decided to go to the Starbucks down the street. When he got there he ordered a coffee to go and left. Freddy walked down the crowded streets of New York City. What was he going to do? One line played over and over in his head; _I'm going to be responsible for a life!_ He had to let all this emotion out. He knew exactly what to do. He turned around and headed back home.

When he got back home he sat down in front of his drums and just started to vent, taking his frustration out on his drums. About 10 minutes later he heard a bass come in. He stopped playing and looked up.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked Katie.

"I'm playing my bass," she responded with a slight smirk on her face.

"Zack told me about your conversation earlier today."

"I'm going to kill that little piece of..." Freddy muttered under his breath.

"I know you're scared...so am I." Katie said with a caring smile on her face.

"But you seemed so happy! I didn't think you were the least bit scared!"

"Well I am just as much as you are," Katie said as she walked over to Freddy and place herself on his lap, "I'm afraid we'll do something wrong and screw the kid's whole life up! What if we don't do this right!?"

"I know! I am sure of one thing, you will be the best mom in the world!" Freddy said as he kissed her sweetly on the lips. He continued, "If you're half a good a mom as you are a wife you'll be the most awesome mom in the world!"

He wrapped his arms around her. Katie always felt so safe when in his arms.


	3. Names

Disclaimer: I do not own SOR or any characters that show up in my story that were involved in the movie.

Chapter 3

The next day they decided to choose baby names.

"I want Nicole for a girl and Christopher for a boy," Katie said dreamily.

"I was thinking along the lines of Cassidy for a girl and Freddy Jr. for a boy," Freddy declared.

"You egotistic loser!!!!!!" Katie said as she punched him playfully in my arm. "I'm just kidding!" Freddy laughed while rubbing his arm. "I like Christopher too."

Katie laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Spazzy," Katie whispered in his ear. Freddy slowly reached for the nearest pillow, as not to let Katie know what he was doing. Little did he now she already had a pillow. Within seconds she whapped Freddy with it. "Haha! I got you Jones!" Katie giggled as she leapt away from the couch.

"UGH!!! I'm going to get you, Posh!" Freddy laughed as he ran after her, pillow in hand.

"You'll never catch me!"

Katie ducked into their room and hid behind the door. When Freddy walked in she jumped onto his back and began to giggle madly. "I love you, you dork!" Freddy laughed.


	4. The Birds & The Bees

Sunaru: Ohayou, Star-Goddess-Sunaru, here! This is my chappie ) ! :: Dun dun dun:: Finally! This chappie has a bunch of funny stuff, at least I hope u think it is...Zack may be a little OOC, but hey it's been like around fifteen years, so people do change a lot through the years... Enjoy and remember to review!

DISCLAIMER: I own about as much of SOR as much as I own all the othr stuff I write bout...

Katie and Freddy arrived at Summer's house late Saturday afternoon. They were the last to arrive. They parked in front of Summer's huge home and let themselves into the garage where everyone waited. Zack smirked when he saw them. The others looked up from whatever they were doing and they gave them a dull greeting. The two smiled nervously and twitched every so often.

Zack had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "You guys we have something to tell you..." Freddy started with a big grin. "We're going to have a baby!!" Katie finished in a hurry of excitement. They looked around to see everyone's reaction.

Lawrence, who unfortunately was drinking water in front of Freddy, spat it out all over Freddy's face. "Dude!" Freddy screamed. Tomika's eyes went really wide and fainted. Marco started to choke on the chips he was eating. Summer's eyes began to twitch and she started to laugh stupidly and nervously. All the others just stared blankly at the two soon-to-be parents.

All Zack could do was laugh his head off, which earned him a good punch from Freddy. Katie glared at him as she helped her choking friend.

Finally when everyone regained their composure, they all yelled in unison, "**HOW DID** **THAT HAPPEN!?**" Katie and Freddy rolled their eyes. "Oh, you poor dears! Haven't you ever heard of the birds and the bees?" Katie said sarcastically. They all ignored her and started to talk all at once.

By then Zack ceased to find this all funny and began to get really irritated. He made a high-pitched whistle and they stopped. "Okay, let's all calm down and shut up." They all looked at him silently. "Okay good. Now listen. Our two friends are gonna have a baby. Nothing to freak out about. We should be congratulating them." "Yeah he's right. Congratulations, Katie and Freddy," Summer said sincerely. The others joined in and pretty soon everyone was talking excitedly about the baby.

Sunaru: Good, done. Hope you like it! And review, even if you didn't like it, okay. But no flames, just constructive criticism. Okee? Love ya... 6

Ja Ne


	5. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: **I do not own...you peeps know about what I am going to say.

Chapter 5 

"So when did you find out?" Summer asked after her eye stopped twitching.

"Only Thursday," Katie responded while tuning her bass.

"Are we gonna play or what?" Freddy questioned from behind his drums.

"Yeah..."

Half an Hour Later

"Ohmigod!" Alicia exclaimed. "I still can't believe you are going to have a baby!"

"Yea, I know!" Marta added.

"Totally! Think about it, when we were ten, who knew you'd be married to Freddy let alone be carrying his child!" Summer stated.

"Yeah, I still can't figure out why I married him!" Katie laughed. Summer, Alicia, Marta, and Tomika all joined in too.

"What's so funny?" Freddy asked as he walked over. The girls stopped laughing and looked at him for 10 seconds and then cracked up again. Summer almost fell onto the floor. Freddy gave Zack a questioning look and Zack just shrugged.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Marta asked after they had calmed themselves down.

"Yeah I think Ni—" Katie stopped mid sentence. "Ohmigod." Katie put her hand over mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"And so it begins..." Freddy sighed. Zack gave him a comforting pat on the back.

When Katie came back out and reassured her friends she was fine, she continued.

"Defiantly Christopher for a boy but either Cassidy or Nicole for a girl."

"Oh I love the name Cassidy," Tomika commented.

"Personally, I like Nicole." Summer said in a very classy tone.

"Freddy likes Cassidy but Nicole is my choice," Katie said. "Excuse me now ladies but I must go talk to my husband." Katie said in a very I-am-better-than-you-because-I-belong-to-a-country-club tone. Summer giggled.

When Katie was out of ear shot Summer began to speak.

"We have to throw her a party."

"I whole-heartedly agree," Alicia vowed.

"Oooh! When should it be?" Marta squealed.

"I'm not sure yet but I'll plan it tonight. Whatever happens Kate must not know!" Summer scolded.

"Agreed!" the other girls said in unison.

**A/N-** Sorry about the whole throwing up but that's part of being pregnant! :

I need you guys to vote on a girls' name. Nicole or Cassidy!?!?!?!?!?!


	6. Modish Maternity

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been hooked up on my other fic, Shadow Girl. I'm going to change the kids' ages from 29 to 25. I also didn't mention that Tomika lost about 10 pounds so she's not skinny but she's not fat either.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own School of Rock, Bowling for Soup, or their song 1985.

Chapter 6 

When everyone left Summer decided to start planning.

"Well," she said to herself, "What color should the decorations be?" She tapped her head with a pencil. She finally decided on rainbow pastels. She spent the next 5 hours planning. After the first 2½ hours she had a list that read:

_**Place:**_

**_Date: November 14, 2018 _**(Remember it's been 13 years since 5th grade, 2003!)

Time: 3:00pm-7:30pm 

**_Guest List: Zack, Lawrence, Marta, Alicia, Tomika, Frankie, Marco, Eleni, Michelle, Billy, Gordon, Mrs. Brown, Mrs. Jones_** (Katie and Freddy both had single moms.)

Summer was so tired. She dozed off on top her list.

The next morning Summer woke up to the sound of a jet flying over her apartment. She looked at her clock, 8:30am. She stood up from her desk and decided to take a shower.

--Freddy and Katie's--

Katie woke up to the smell of burnt French toast drifting into her room. She hopped out of bed and walked into the kitchen. She was happy to see Freddy trying to be nice and cook breakfast. It was sweet, but funny.

"Need any help?" Katie laughed.

Freddy whipped around to see his wife. Her hair was tousled and she was dressed in a tank top with flannel pants.

"No," he said quickly.

"Stop being so funky and let me help!"

"Fine," Freddy sighed as he looked over at the black toast that was supposed to be her breakfast.

20 Minutes Later

"This was pretty good," Katie said as she chugged the last of her orange juice down.

Freddy, who had already finished, leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah, I'm a pretty awesome cook!"

"Ugh! You and you're delusional mind!" she laughed.

"I still think Sheila E. sucks," Freddy mumbled.

"Can't you just let that go!" Katie laughed. She couldn't believe he still remembered that!

"No, 'cause I'm right and I know it!" he protested.

"Ok I'll admit that she is as equally good as you _now_," Katie giggled.

"She sucks! She'll never be as good as me!" Freddy disputed.

"Whatever," Katie chuckled. She won just like in 5th grade! Ha!

"Equal...pishaw!" Freddy muttered as he scrubbed the frying pan.

Katie finished washing the dishes and walked into her room. She turned on the radio and began to choose her outfit. She was beginning to get big for her clothes. She decided to borrow one of Freddy's tee shirts and a pair of baggy jeans. She was definitely going shopping today. Sure Freddy's shirts looked hott on him but not so much on Katie.

"Freddy! I'm going to go shopping today. I need some new clothes!" she shouted from the room. Her favorite song started to play.

_Debbie just hit the wall,_

_She never had it all!_

_One Prozac a day,_

_Husband's a CPA._

Katie began to dance around the room. She picked up her hairbrush and used as a microphone to sing along.

_her dreams went out the door  
when she turned twenty-four  
only been with one man  
what happen to her plan?  
  
She was gonna be an actress  
she was gonna be a star  
she was gonna shake her ass  
on the hood of white snake's car  
her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
looks at her average life  
and nothing has been alright since  
  
Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985  
  
She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to wham  
not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran  
  
Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happened to sitcoms, game shows  
on the radio!  
  
Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985  
  
She hates time make it stop  
when did Motley Crew become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back  
  
Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 1985  
  
Bruce Springstein, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985_

Freddy had been watching her and she reminded him of a fifteen-year-old teenager. He couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. She looked so animated, jumping around with her hair swinging. The song stopped and Freddy walked over to the radio and turned it lower. She rapidly turned her head towards her husband.

"I was just-" Katie began to explain.

"Acting like a kid," Freddy laughed.

"Well...yeah," Katie admitted.

Freddy walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Wait a sec! Isn't that my shirt!"

"Yeah," Katie said timidly, "I need it. I'm going shopping today so I'll give it back."

Freddy just looked at her.

"I'm going to the mall with Marta, Alicia, Summer, and Tomika."

"Okay," Freddy sighed.

Katie rushed over to the closet where her purse sat. She stuffed her cell phone, a pack of tissues, some lip gloss, and a couple of aspirins, just in case she needed them. She threw on her jacket and was about to walk outside when Freddy grabbed her shoulder.

"Here, I'll drive you. I'm heading over to Zack's. The mall's on the way," he offered.

"Alright," Katie said as she walked over to his Envoy.

The whole way there the two debated about what color the baby's room should be. Freddy wanted red while Katie fought for her pale yellow. The two were so convinced that they were right and the other was wrong it was a mystery of how they could be friends let alone spouses! On all issues they saw things differently...except for rock. Punk, hardcore, or grunge, rock was rock and that was the best type of music in their opinions.

"Alright, I'll see you later Freddy," Katie said as she exited the SUV, " Summer said she'd drive me home."

"I'll be at Zack's I'll have my cell phone with me if you need me!"

"Yup!! Bye Freddy!"

"See you later Katie!"

Freddy sped away. Katie dug through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Marta's number.

"Hello?" Marta answered.

"Sup Marta? It's Katie. Where are you? I'm at the entrance next to Bloomingdale's."

"Oh, ok. We're all here. We're going to head over to the food court. How about you meet us there?"

"Alright, see ya in a few!"

"Bye."

Katie hung up the phone and made her way over to the food court.

Minutes Later

"Hey, Katie! We're over here!" Summer called from a table in front of the A&W.

"Hi, guys," Katie said as she sat down.

"Isn't that Freddy's shirt?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I need some bigger clothes," Katie said bashfully.

"Oh girl! We're gonna make you the hottest mom ever!" Tomika exclaimed.

The girls giggled.

"On the way in I saw this store, Modish Maternity" Summer suggested.

"Alright let's go there!" Marta said.

**A/N: **Modish Maternity is completely made up and you'll see how Katie likes maternity wear in the next chapter!


	7. New Clothes

**A/N: **I have only had TWO reviews. Thank you Nanners-77 and CrazyChica91! I wasn't sure if they were acting a little too immature now I'm sure! I will try and make them act a little more adult. I only know one 26 year old and I'm trying to bring her personality into the characters, Mrs. Conrad. She's like a big sister to my class and I. OK! Now I'm rambling! _slaps head_

Chapter 7 

Katie and her pals walked into the store. The walls were a creamy white. There were flowy shirts and denim jeans.

"Aww...this is SO cute!" Marta squealed. She was holding a dark pink peasant top.

"Erm..." Katie said with an are-you-kidding-me? look on her face.

"You know if we could find it in a dark teal it might look better on Katie," Alicia criticized.

"Yeah either that or dark purple," Summer added. "What do you think Katie?"

Katie wasn't listening. She was in front of a mirror looking at herself in a denim jacket.

"Katie! That looks so cute on you!" Tomika complimented.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! It looks awesome!" Alicia commented.

Summer walked over with a black and white striped sweater poncho with a pair of dark denim jeans.

"What do you think of this?"

"I don't know, Sum. I'd have to try it on. You know, see how it looks on me," Katie confided.

"WELL! What are you waiting for?" Marta said as she took the outfit from Summer and gave it to Katie.

Katie walked into the dressing room. From outside she heard Tomika shout, "We'll be out here picking out some more outfits!"

"I'm just your personal Barbie doll aren't I?" Katie questioned.

"You know it girl!" Alicia laughed.

Summer delegated types of outfits to her friends. Alicia was in charge of dressy casual. Marta was in charge of regular casual. Tomika was in charge of elegance wear. Summer decided to take sleepwear.

Katie walked out of the stall and looked at herself in the mirror. She had caught Summer's eye and Summer walked over to her friend.

"You look really pretty in that."

"I don't know. I'm not sure it's me," Katie stated.

"Katie, they're not going to have any punk maternity wear!" Marta scolded as she walked up behind her two friends. "I found a really pretty crimson sweater and a pair of black jeans and a matching black and read corset purse." (**A/N: **I'm sorry my little obsession with denim is showing. :P)

"Marta that looks really cute," Katie praised.

"I thought you'd like it!" Marta said as she admired her outfit. "Summer good choices. Katie looks really good in that!" she said as she handed her creation to Katie.

"Thank you!"

Katie sighed and walked into the dressing room.

Within minutes, she walked out to see her friends holing out some more clothes to be put on their dark haired Barbie doll. Tomika was holding a knee-length black dress with ruffled short sleeves. Alicia was holing a black and white off the shoulder sweater and a pair of dark grey pants and a par of shoes that looked as if they had just been pulled from the 40s dance scene. Summer had an oversized tee shirt that said 'Mommy to Be' on the front and a pair of above the knee plaid shorts.

Katie grabbed all of the outfits and tried them all on one by one. Her friends had made good choices for her. She looked pretty in all of them and the pajamas were so comfy. She bought all of them.

She was beginning top get rather sleepy. She asked Summer to take her home. Her pal took her home. She put all of her new clothes away. She slipped into her new pjs/ She jumped into bed covered herself up.

**A/N:** I'm super sorry that this was such a short chapter but I have some Social Studies homework to do! mumbles I so don't want to watch the stupid election coverage!mumbles


	8. Dinner?

Freddy walked into the empty apartment. He called Katie's name. No answer. _She must not be home yet,_ he thought to himself. His clothes were wet, as it was now snowing. He decided to change.

He trudged into his room. He spotted a lump lying on his bed. He walked over and uncovered the bump's head. _Ah, it's my dear Katie!_ He grabbed his clothes and walked into the bathroom.

He came out and woke his spouse.

"Katie," he said as he nudged her.

"Mph," was the only sound that came from under the covers.

"Katie wake up! Steven Tyler is here and he wants to talk to you!" Freddy said as he tried not to crack up.

Katie jolted up. "Huh!?" she asked wide-eyed.

Freddy laughed. "I knew that would get you up," he chuckled.

"Whatever," she said flatly. "You never joke about Steven Tyler."

"Zack invited us to go to dinner with him and Summer. You up for it?"

"Yeah, it'll give me a chance to wear my new outfit!" Katie stated excitedly. She stood up.

"Mommy to be?" he questioned.

Katie gave her husband a quizzical look then remembered what she was wearing. "Oh!" she chucked, "Summer picked it out. Like it?"

"It's...interesting," he snickered.

Katie sighed and walked over to the bag were her new clothes laid and pulled out the dressy-casual outfit.

"Alicia picked this out for me. Now I have to go change," Katie said as she walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

She finished dressing and walked out of the bathroom. She looked great. She had put her hair up into a high ponytail and put on some silver earrings. She headed out into the living room to find Freddy watching TV.

"Anything good on?" she inquired.

"No, it's all just soaps and talk shows.:

"Oh. Where are we going?"

"Red Lobster," he sighed.

"When do we leave?"

"In about 15 minutes," he answered, still flipping through channels.

"Okay."

Katie walked into the disorganized office and turned on the computer. She was going to look at baby furniture. She logged onto the internet and began to look at cribs. She came across a pretty maple crib. She wrote down the URL and stuffed in her purse.

"Katie!" she heard Freddy call, "Time to go!"

"Be right there!"

At Dinner

"So do you know what gender the baby is yet?" Summer requested.

"No, but I'll know by Tuesday. I have my first check up," Katie beamed as she bit down on biscuit.

Summer smiled. Soon she'd know what color to decorate the baby shower.

**A/N: **I'm going to cut this chapter short. I'm sorry. Good thing though I'm already having ideas about the delivery! Thank you Ryan Stiles!!!!! ((dude from Who's Line is it Anyway?)) Thanks to my reviewers and keep reviewing!!!!!!


	9. An Appointment

**A/N:** Yay! I have a few new readers! Happy day!

**Chapter 9**

Katie sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office. She was kind of nervous, but not really. She had a lot of emotions going on inside her at the moment. Freddy was at Zack's, yet again.

"Kathryn Jones? The doctor will see you now," the nurse said.

Katie stood up and walked into the room.

"We need to check your weight and I'm going to ask you some questions. Okay?" the nurse told her.

Katie nodded in response.

"I'll be back in about 5 minutes. Please put this on," the nurse asked as she handed Katie one of those smock things.

"Oh, okay."

5 Minutes Later

"I'm back, Katie!" the nurse announced through the door.

"I'm ready."

((**A/N:** I'm not sure how a maternity check-up goes so I'll just make it up.))

The nurse opened the door. "If you would please step on to the scale."

Katie walked over to the scale and stepped onto it. The nurse balanced it out and began to scribble on her clipboard.

"Your weight is normal, at 150."

"150!"

"Yes, don't worry Mrs. Jones. You'll be gaining a lot of wieghtbeings as you have to feed to people now," the nurse reassured her.

"Oh."

"Have you had any cravings lately?"

"Yes, I really wanted some Jell-O yesterday."

"Okay, and any morning sickness?"

Katie nodded. "I started that about a month ago."

The nurse continued to write. "The doctor will be in, in about 2 minutes. Until then you can relax. Can I get you some water?"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm fine," Katie smiled.

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

Katie looked around. The walls were covered in lilac wallpaper. It was very happy-looking. She stood up and looked at her clipboard. She was curious. Doctors don't want people looking at them but she couldn't help herself. Katie couldn't read a word of it. The handwriting was neat but she couldn't understand all the medical terms. That's what not paying attention in health class does to you!

She gave up and sat back down. The door opened.

"Hello Kathryn. I'm Dr. Wayner."

"It's nice to meet you. Please call me Katie," she smiled as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Oh, alright Katie. So how have you been holding up?"

"Good, I guess."

Dr. Wayner pulled a tape measure from her pocket. "I'm going to measure your waist. That'll make sure that your growth rate is normal."

Katie nodded.

Dr. Wayner wrapped the tape measure around Katie's waist. "43¼. That's good."

Katie was surprised. "I'm that big?! Already!?"

"Oh, it's alright Katie that's very normal. (**A/N:** I know this is really gross but I have to put it in here!) Any lactation?"

"No," Katie said sheepishly. She felt weird answering personal questions like this.

"Alright," Dr. Wayner said as she wrote some more. "I think you're ready for your mammogram. (**A/N:** I think that's what they call it. It's that thingy where you see the baby inside the mother.)"

Katie smiled. "Yay!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're excited. By about," the doctor looked at her watch, "10:15, you'll know if your baby is a girl or a boy!"

"How long does this take?"

"About half an hour."

"All right."

About fifteen minutes later

"Alright Katie. I'm going to turn the machine on. I'll put this onto your stomach. It might feel a little cold."

"Okay," Katie nodded.

Dr. Wayner flipped a switch and held the camera up to Katie's stomach. Katie shuddered. It _was_ a little cold. A gray smudgy looking picture came on the screen. The doctor moved the camera around.

"Ah, here we go! There's the baby."

Katie smiled. That was _her_ baby, _her_ child.

"And it looks like it's a…girl."

Katie's eyes began to fill with tears. "R-r –really?"

"Yes. You're going to have a baby girl."

"Ohmigod!"

"Okay, we're done here. You can go back into the room and get changed," Dr. Wayner smiled.

Katie nodded and smiled. She and Freddy were having a baby girl.

**A/N:** Dun-dun-dun-dun-DUN!!! Katie is going to have a baby girl! Yay! I hope all of you are pleased with this chapter. I sure am! lol.


	10. The Baby Shower

Summer slammed her hand down on her beeping alarm clock.

"6:45 already?" she mumbled.

Summer stood up and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower.

After she came out, Summer walked over to her closet where her dress for Katie's shower hung. It was green with short sleeves. It hung right above her knees. Summer had a light green eye shadow and a light pink lip-gloss to match. _I'm really living up to my nickname,_ she smirked.

Flashback 

"The point is you can just chill today. We'll start on this crapola tomorrow!" Dewey announced. Summer raised her hand. "Yes. Tinkerbelle?"

"Summer," she corrected. "As class factotum let me just say, welcome to Horace Green."

"Thank you."

"Do you have any questions about our schedule? Because usually now Ms. Dunham teaches Vocabulary then she gives a pop quiz. Then she'll split us up into our Reading groups. Track B is read—"

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Ms. 'Dumbum' aint your teacher today. I am. And I got a headache and the runs so I say time for recess."

"But Mr. S. That poster charts everyone's performance. We get gold stars when we master the material covered in class. How do we get gold stars if we just have recess?" the dark haired girl questioned.

"What are these back dots?"

"Demerits," Leonard told the substitute.

"What kind of a sick school is this? Hmm?" Dewey asked. Then he ripped the poster to shreds.

**End Flashback**

God, that really pissed her off. Those were Summer's hard earned stars! Summer laughed. She was such a prick when she was 10. She had let loose a little over the years. She felt a little more spontaneous now.

Freddy and Katie's House 

Freddy got out of bed. Katie was still sleeping. He stood up and got changed. Today was Katie's surprise baby shower.

Freddy came out of the bathroom in a grey blazer and a pair of khakis.

He needed to call Summer. He knew she'd be up already. Beings as she's up at five!

He picked up the phone and dialed Sum's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tink, it's Freddy."

"You know how much I hate that nickname."

"Yes. I know. That's why I use it!" he laughed. "I need to know what time to have Katie at the shower."

"I'd say about 3:15 to 3:20 in that time frame."

"Okay. She'll be there."

"Alright, I'll see you then Fred."

"See you later Tink," he smirked.

"I hate when you use that name!"

He hung up the phone. _God, she's so much fun to bug!_ Freddy laughed and walked into his room. Katie wasn't in the bed anymore. He looked around. Freddy began to hear gagging noises from the bathroom.

Freddy walked over and knocked on the door. "Katie are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm—" _gag!_ "--fine."

"Katie if you want, I'll take you out to eat," he smiled.

She opened the door, "Okay. I smell like puke. I'm going to take a shower though," she smirked.

"All right."

When Katie came out of the shower she found Freddy in front of the computer. "Watcha doin?" she asked him.

Freddy kind of jumped. "Oh nothing." He was lying through his teeth. He had been looking at gifts for Katie. He decided to buy the baby's first outfit. It would be awesome. "I have a surprise for you get in the car."

"Okay…"

In the car 

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

"I'll know when we get there."

"So you can save me a few breaths."

"I'll just read until we get to wherever you're taking me."

At the restaurant 

"Close your eyes and give me your hand."

"Okay but I'll murder you if you do something stupid," se smirked as she put her hand in his.

They walked into the baby shower.

"SURPRISE!" Katie heard many voices say. She opened her eyes.

"No way! This is so cool! Thanks you guys!"

Summer walked over and gave her best friend a hug.

"This was your doing? Wasn't it?"

Summer nodded. "I had a little help from Freddy and the other girls."

"Ohmigod! You guys this is so sweet!"

Summer smiled. "I've had a buffet set up and the gifts are over there."

"Posh! How've you been?!" Katie heard a male voice say. She looked over.

"DEWEY!! I'm so happy you're here! How's your marriage?"

"It's great! Roz is a lot looser and I'm a little more stiff necked."

"You? Stiff necked? You're the wildest guy I know!"

"Yeah," he laughed, "I'll never stop rocking but I'm a little more serious."

"Naw, I won't believe it. I shalnt. Is Mrs. Finn here?"

"Yeah, she's catching up with Summer."

"I'll go talk to her now. It was nice talking with you Mr. S!"

"You too Posh!"

Katie walked over to Mrs. Finn. "Hey Mrs. _Finn_!"

"Kathryn! How nice to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too!"

"Yes," the old principal smiled. "How's marriage to _Frederick_?"

"Good, he's really sweet. And what's being married to the energy ball named Dewey like?"

"It's fun. He's tightened up a bit and I've mellowed out."

"That's great!"

Later 

"This food is great, Summer!"

"I didn't make it! I just had it made!"

Katie laughed. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain. She winced in pain.

"Katie? Are you okay?"

"I just felt a really sharp pain is all. Never mind it." Freddy smiled worriedly and continued to eat. Katie also continued to eat and socialize.

Within minutes Katie felt another sharp pain. This time it made her eyes water. She smiled and then her water broke. "Ohmigod…Ohmigod.…" she whispered.

"Katie are you okay?"

"Freddy I think the baby's coming," she winced.

"But you're not due for another 3 weeks."

"Tell that to Nicole."

**A/N:** I hope you all liked this chapter. It think it was very surprising. I decided to be mean and make a cliffhanger. Review!


	11. Nicole's Birth

**A/N:** I got some helpful reviews and I love you all for them. They were wonderful. That ending wasn't very surprising so…yeah. I'll be better now! This chapter is rated PG-13 for some cursing.

**Marcy Bayd-** No I didn't think of it as a flame. I took it as constructive critisism. I'm sorry that you think it's rushed.

**t.i.n.k.a.h.h.b.e.l.l.- **I'm glad I've inspired you! That's so flattering!

**Randonsmirf13**- : )

Freddy stood up and helped Katie to the car.

"Where are you two going?" Summer asked.

"We have an emergency," Freddy said trying not to alarm Summer.

"Emergency? Emergency? Ohmigod!" Summer stressed.

"It's okay Summer everything will be fine," Katie smiled trying to hide her pain.

"I'll meet you at the hospital. I'll tell the guests that something came up," Summer rambled. She was trying to gather about 1000 things in her head at once.

"Katie honey?" Mrs. Brown asked looking for her daughter.

"I'm over here mom!" Katie shouted while Freddy helped her get into the car.

"KATIE!? ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yeah mom. Do me a favor though."

"Anything, hun."

"I want you and Mrs. Jones to meet Freddy and I at the hospital. Please?"

"All right. I'll see you in 15 minutes!" Mrs. Brown waved as she ran back inside to go get Mrs. Jones.

"It'll take us 10 minutes to get there. Think you can last that long?" Freddy asked his cringed wife.

She nodded in pain.

10 Minutes Later

"How long apart are her contractions?" Dr. Wayner asked.

"I don't know. About 6 and a half minutes?" Freddy guessed.

"Okay then. She'll be here a while."

"How long is a while?" Katie asked.

"I'd say about 2 hours," Dr. Wayner reassured her.

"That's not _that_ bad," Freddy beamed.

"Katie!" Mrs. Brown and Mrs. Jones said in unison.

"Hi mom," Katie smiled.

"Hey ma," Freddy greeted.

"Are you okay Katie? Did they say when you'll have Nicole?"

Katie nodded. "I'll be here for about," Katie grimaced. "Ow…2 hours," she whined.

"Oh it's okay baby," Mrs. Brown smiled as she let Katie lay her head on her shoulder.

"Mommy how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Have me."

"Oh," she laughed. "Well, I know that the pushing took so long and it was so hard. But then I held you in my arms and it seemed like all the pain and hardships that I had ever gone through were worth it if it all had lead to this beautiful child in my arms," Mrs. Brown smiled as she stroked Katie's hair.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

"Now with Freddy. Was that hell!" Mrs. Jones laughed. "He is such a pain in the butt I wish he'd just disappear!" she joked. "No I'm just kidding. Your mom summed it all up for you Katie. You'll see."

She smiled. Then screamed in pain. "AHH!!!!!!!!"

"It's okay Katie. It's alright," Freddy said as he tried to comfort her.

"Is Summer here yet?"

"I'll go check," Mrs. Jones stated.

5 Minutes Later

Dr. Wayner walked into the room. And looked down at Katie. "How's it going?"

"Okay. Painful. But alright."

"Well yes you can expect that," the doctor laughed.

An Hour and a Half Later

"Alright Katie. Push really hard for me."

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD!" Katie shouted at Freddy.

Freddy was taken back a little.

"It's okay Freddy. She'll do that," Mrs. Jones reassured him.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" she shouted at him.

"It's okay you'll be fine," he said trying to keep his cool.

"Katie give me one more big push and you'll have a daughter."

"AUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Here she is."

Suddenly there was silence and a baby's crying. A nurse rushed over with a wet towel and wiped the blood of the crying child. Then wrapped a fuzzy towel around the small, thin child. "Here you go," the nurse said as she handed the baby to Katie.

"Ohmigod." She whispered as she held her daughter in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Katie smiled as he kissed Katie's red face.

"She's ours," she smiled as silent tears of joy slid down her face. Katie handed their child up to Freddy. He carefully grabbed her and held her close. The child was still crying.

"She's premature so she'll have to stay her for about 1 week. Katie you will have 2 days of recovery. Freddy you are welcome to stay here for Katie's 2 days but you both will have to go home for the remainder of Nicole's stay. I'm sorry," Dr. Wayner said.

"Oh that's okay. We'll be able to visit though correct?"

"Yes of course! You can stay with her between the hours of 1-5, which are our visiting hours."

Mrs. Brown smiled. "I'll go get Summer if you want."

"Right after you hold your granddaughter."

Mrs. Brown smiled and grasped her little granddaughter close. "Oh, she's gorgeous," she sighed as she rocked the child in her arms. She handed Nicole back to her mother and walked out to get Summer.

"Is she okay? Did everything go well?"

"Go see for yourself!"

Summer smiled and stood up. She walked into the delivery room. "Katie!" she squealed quietly. The baby was now sleeping in Katie's arms. Summer walked over and looked down at the small face inside the towel.

"Katie she's prefect."

"I know," the new mother smiled.

"She's a perfect cross between you and Freddy. I mean, she has your nose and eyes and Freddy's hair color and mouth."

"Thank you. I have to stay here for two days. She's got to stay for a week."

"Right. She's premature."

Katie was about to answer back when she heard gasps coming from her daughter. "Freddy! She's not breathing right!"

"Dr. Wayner! Nicole's not breathing right!" Freddy said as he doctor walked by.

She walked over and took he child from Katie. She took her into an office. Katie and Freddy rushed in after her.

"Her lungs aren't strong enough. We'll have to keep her on a breather."

Katie was crying by this time. Freddy grabbed her and held her close to him. "It'll be okay. It has to be. She'll be fine," he reassured his wife.

A nurse brought in a machine with a small pipe with a mask coming out of it. This made Katie cry even harder. They put the small child in an incubator and carefully slipped the mask over the small baby's head.

"Freddy, what if she dies?" the child's mother wept.

"She won't Katie. She won't die. I know it."

"How can we be sure? How do we know?"

"God won't let her."

Katie sobbed harder. "I love you so much. What will I do if she dies?"

"We'll still have each other. And we _will_ have her."

**A/N: **Sorry to dissapoint youi guys but there will only be 2 more chapters in this fic. : ( You can expect a sequel though!!!!!!!!


	12. A Mother, Daughter Moment

Katie's POV 

I slowly walked over to Nicole's incubator. Silent tears ran down my cheeks. Freddy knew I needed some time alone and left the room. I looked at the small, sleeping body slowly puffing its chest up and down. I had rarely gone to church as a child but a hymn popped into my head. I knelt down and began to sing.

_Come back to me,  
__With all your heart.  
__Don't let fear,  
__Keep us apart.  
__Trees do bend  
__Though straight and tall.  
__So must we,  
__To others' call._

_Long have I waited for your coming,  
__Home to me and living,  
__Deeply our new life._

_The wilderness,  
__Will lead you,  
__To your heart,  
__Where I shall speak  
__Integrity,  
__And justice.  
__My love shall be your joy._

_Long have I waited for your coming,  
__Home to me and living,  
__Deeply our new life._

More tears began to fall down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around the incubator and pretended to rock her in my arms. I smiled as I thought of her future and how her father and I would only let her have the best. She hadn't even been alive for 3 hours and I was already planning. I let out a sad laugh.

I heard the door open and my mother was standing there. She smiled. I knew she knew how I felt. I smiled back. Moms have a talent of making things feel a bit better.

"I remember when you broke your leg," she remembered out loud. "I was so torn up. I knew you wouldn't die but it killed me inside to see you have any pain."

I smiled.

"You know just as well as I do she'll be alright," she said as she nodded at the baby's breathing machine. "If she has the drive Freddy has and your independence she'll be alive for many years."

"I-I-I know," I stuttered through tears.

"She'll be fine. You'll be able to see her turn 1, 2, and 50!"

I let out a chuckle. "Are you saying I'll die before she turns 51?"

She laughed. "No…hopefully not."

I smiled as she hugged me.

"I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She kissed my forehead and left.

I looked back at my baby. She looked peaceful. My mom was…hopefully…right. She was always right. I love my husband, my mother, my friends, and my baby girl. I pulled over a chair and laid my head on my hands.

"I love you, Nicole. I'm going to make surer that you have a wonderful childhood. I will love you until the day I die. I will make it so that you never have anything bad happen to you."

Freddy pulled up a second chair and handed me a Jell-O cup.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It was the only thing that didn't look like it should be on Fear Factor," he smirked.

I gave a sigh as I pulled the lid off. "My mom was just in here. She said she knows Nicole's going to be fine. She said I'd see her turn 50."

**Freddy's POV**

I smiled at what she had just said. Her eyes were still fixed on the baby as she continued on.

"She said that she'd live if she had your drive and my independence. I hope to God that she does."

"I know she does," I smiled as patted her hair. She laid her head on my chest and lat out a sigh. I turned my head towards Nicole. _She'll be fine_.

**A/N:** This is the last chapter. I will write an epilogue. Review, please! I probably will have it up sometime after Wednesday cause it's my birthday then.


End file.
